Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
monkier Do you think we can add ¨Proud Failure¨ to the moniker list? Justin Holland (talk) 22:49, July 9, 2015 (UTC) *Hello? Justin Holland (talk) 18:00, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :When was he called that?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:29, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Before his match with Neji, from Hinata. Justin Holland (talk) 18:31, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I wouldn't list him as that, does not sound as if it would've been of so much importance. But if we actually would do so, then we should also include Sasuke's "Dr. Snake". Norleon (talk) 18:49, July 16, 2015 (UTC) kekkei genkai Unless I'm mistaken, he used Lava, Magnet, Boil using chakras of the Tailed Beasts, does it make sense to list them in his infobox? Kekkei Genkai means bloodline limit, it's not part of his genetic makeup to use those advanced natures.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:03, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :But he used them anyhow, and those advanced natures are KKG. The TB chakra he's utilises are a part of him now. And anyway, who's to say Lava Release was really part of Rōshi's genetic make-up? What Han and Boil Release? Simply put, the TB's chakra is part of Naruto now.--Mina talk | 00:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The databook says that about Roshi. :| • Seelentau 愛 議 00:11, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. But is that uniform? Yes or no, the advanced natures in question are KKG anyway. If you can use it, you can utilise the KKG. The chakra's are a part of Naruto now.--Mina talk | 00:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Are they?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:18, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::The difference is that he doesn't have the kekkei genkai that is the genetical makeup. He only has the kekkei genkai that is the resulting ability. Roshi had both. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:20, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Naruto doesn't have those kekkei genkai any more than his friends are users of Rasengan and are jinchuuriki. He even had to yell: "x TB do it" how is that him having the KKGs?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:22, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :I understand the difference clearly. And I'm taking your word for it regarding Rōshi, but my question still hasn't been answered. Is Rōshi's case uniform amongst all the jinchuriki? And quite frankly, where's the relevance really? The TB's chakra are/were (depends on who you ask) part of Naruto. He utilised the KKG, so a removal would be wrong. That's how I see it. I get what you're saying though. Oh and Elve, Chap. 673, page 4 Naruto asked Son to lend him chakra. That's as far as Son went. Big difference from what you're claiming.--Mina talk | 00:31, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::How does Roshi giving Naruto his Lava Release chakra make Naruto having Lava Release Kekkei Genkai?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:33, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Same way Hagoromo gifted Sasuke the Six Paths Yin Seal and SP chakra and Sasuke's listed as a user of both. Naruto used the KKG, transferred it into his Rasenshuriken, and everything. It's part of his arsenal. That's all there is to it.--Mina talk | 00:39, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::@Elve, Roshi is jinchuriki of Son Goku - the beast. Anyway even if Naruto lost chakra of other TB(which is arguable) he will still have KKG same way Kakashi has Sharingan and Madara has Rinne Sharingan - historically - and why people forget that Naruto has KKG characteristic in DB? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 02:21, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Mode cont. His mode in Gaiden can't be Six Paths Sage Mode because it lacks the distinct markings and Truth-Seeking Balls. I believe it's Tailed Beast Sage Mode enhanced with/by Six Paths chakra. Why? Because when he re-entered to fight Madara, his normal Sage Mode lacked pigmentation around the eyes too and that was before he activated Six Paths Sage Mode. Sasuke noted towards the end of their last fight that his Tailed Beast chakra gifts were running out, just before he created two large Rasenshuriken variations. Also, his usage of Six Paths chakra in The Last certainly confirms he still has that. Pesa123456789 (talk) 18:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :When does he use Six Paths chakra/Six Paths Senjutsu in The Last?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:14, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Video Games Is Naruto playable in every game? If so, under Video Games, couldn't we just say something along the lines of "he's playable in every game" instead of listing each individual game. It would make the longest article on the wiki a tiny bit shorter. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Because of how page size is calculated, it would take the page from its current "length" of 219,269 bytes to 219,253 bytes. Actually, if an explanation saying Naruto is playable in every game were added, that would technically make the article "longer". Load times would probably be improved though. :Although I will say that the table is pretty ridiculous at this point. So is the movie section, which is illegible. ''~SnapperT '' 16:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Prosthetic arm Can we say he was able to receive that arm from being since he and Hashirama were from the same linage and that's why his body did not reject the arm?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 22:11, August 8, 2015 (UTC) New epilogue pic Maybe we should get a anime pic for his epilogue pic? Justin Holland (talk) 00:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Was curious about the same.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) for the final time Naruto is not, was not, has not ever been jinchuuriki of Shukaki, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki. Their presence in Naruto's mental plane didn't mean he had been their jinchuuriki, otherwise we should classify Naruto as a jinchuuriki of Minato, Kushina, Killer B, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu and Hagoromo himself. If Naruto had been their jinchuuriki, Madara would have extracted 7 Tailed Beasts out of Naruto, not just Kurama, not to mention Naruto wouldn't have been dying because he still would have been a jinchuuriki without Kurama if he had the other 6 at the time. The terminology in the series is sometimes used very loosely and incorrect statements or assumptions and half-truths were given, it's written realistically from the characters' perspectives, they have knowledge of some things and don't have of others, or their knowledge is limited. We as readers aren't supposed to take every single word at face value without taking into account context and the fact that each character is written as a distinct individual with different knowledge, personality etc. Sasuke calling Naruto jinchuuriki of all the Tailed Beasts wasn't literal, his knowledge of what jinchuuriki and a Tailed Beast are is minimal. I have debunked this above using logic, now for some facts: in The Last, Gaiden and presumably (yet to see it) Boruto movie, any other Tailed Beast besides Kurama are within Naruto completely absent, unless they are playing hide and seek. In The Last, only Kurama appears inside of Naruto's mental plane and otherwise. In Gaiden, only Kurama was there staring at young Shin clone, not other 8 huge monsters. Apparently in Boruto, Shiki notes Naruto is jinchuuriki of Kurama, not of all 9. My pleasure.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:36, August 11, 2015 (UTC) AKA I am right but Kishi is wrong. The gall of fans on this site sometimes.Umishiru (talk) 09:46, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Kishi didn't say anything like that to my knowledge. He wrote Sasuke say that, read above. Not every statement in the manga is factual.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:55, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I think what Elve means is that Naruto isn't a Jinchūriki of the other 8 beasts, but a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, as he has their chakra, but not their bodies sealed in. And I think we previously had it listed as that, don't know why it was changed tho.--Omojuze (talk) 10:03, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Gimme chapters and I translate statements about this. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:06, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Technically, pseudo-jinchuuriki is a fanon/anime-only term, but it describes Naruto situation. @Seel, do you agree or disagree that Naruto is/was an actual jinchuuriki of all 9 using manga/databook evidence and your common sense? There's only Sasuke's statmenet as far as I know, but that's really not enough. Orochimaru said Jugo has Cursed Seal and Kakashi than Sharingan originates within Hyuga Clan.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:09, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, the Jugo thing isn't wrong and the Sharingan thing was retconned. I think Hagoromo said something about the beasts' chakra in Naruto as well. And during their final fight, Sasuke said something again... or was it Kurama? Dunno. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) The point is if the term jinchuuriki was to mean as having the actual beasts sealed inside, did he? No, he had just chakras of 1-8, from 2-7 through chakra transfer fist bump and of 1 and 8 through Obito which he stole from Madara. The actual 7 Tailed Beasts are in the wild (to our knowledge) they aren't sealed inside of Naruto and can't be unsealed, there is nothing to unseal besides Kurama.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:31, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :What do you need to settle this Seelentau? Because as far as I can gather, we had Naruto listed as "psuedo" up until Sasuke called him the jinchuriki of the other beasts, either just prior to their fight (Chapter 693), I don't even know where to begin to find the a Japanese script for the chapter so that's about as accurate I can give you.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I have all Japanese volumes, don't worry about that^^ Well yes, Kokuo said it would return to its forest and Son said it would return to the Suiren Cave. That wouldn't make sense if the actual physical beasts were inside Naruto. However, Sasuke still called him Jinchuriki, so it seems like you're a Jinchuriki even with only the beasts' chakra inside you. Meaning there's nothing like a pseudo-jinchuriki. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::We only have Sasuke's statement to go on at this point blame Kishimoto for using that term. Maybe he changed what defines a jinchuuriki lol.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 10:48, August 11, 2015 (UTC)